Dont let them in
by Smakarooni
Summary: Eira Manderson, an 18 year old Psychology student in New York City, has been the victim of several break-ins recently, when she ends up on the run from Hun, she is saved by an unlikely hero. Her life is turned upside down as she realises how much trouble she really is in, will her saviour change her life for the better or for worse? sorry for the bad summary, story will be better X
1. Introduction

**Helloooooo my beautiful readers, how have you been? I haven't been so good been very very busy between having two jobs, moving out of home for a job and moving back in after it didn't work out (my joints aren't good), right now I have no job but I am at college studying customer service till summer, so that means hardly any money and hardly any money means I have nothing to do all day… God I'm so bored, so to give myself something to keep me sane, I have decided to get back into my fanfiction… Yay!**

**Updates will be starting to appear every week, eg. One week I will update this, next week I will update another, then another etc. before coming back to update this one, It will go by whatever one I have had most ideas from so you might get two updates for one fanfic at a time.**

**ANYWAY, This is my first TMNT story featuring my new OC, Eira who is greatly inspired by Elsa from "Frozen". I'm going to try to get her interacting with as many original characters as possible and may even add in another OC from another story I'm writing, just to keep things moving. I'm a big TMNT fan and I'm going to try Really, Really hard to keep everyone in character so please review on every chapter, tell me what I did right and what I did wrong, it's the only way I'm going to learn **

**(This is just an introduction to the story, not the real Chapter 1, which will be up soon too) **

Eira Manderson is an 18 year old girl originally from Florida, now living in New York City studying Psychology. Eira is quiet and polite most of the time but like everyone, she has her moments, she is fiercely loyal and very outgoing for the right people, she has three phobias, arachnophobia(fear of spiders), claustrophobia(fear of small spaces) and Acrophobia(fear of heights) . She lives alone on the ground floor of a small rundown apartment complex and is often victim to robberies and break-ins. One night she runs into some trouble that changes her life forever, but is it for better or for worse.

**Ok, so that's my new OC, Eira means Snow in Welsh in case you're wondering. Right I hand over to you, Please review! **

**Luv Ya,**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 1, What goes bang in the night

**Ah, here we go, chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: obviously I don't own TMNT, If I did, Stockman and Bishop would have been in the series way more.**

_This is speech_

**This is thinking**

_This is phone calls_

**And here we go**

[Page Break]

Rain battered against blackened windows as the storm raged on well into the night, Eira was in her apartment bedroom reading about Famous Equestrian Riders. So far she was reading about Barry Armitage and Joe Dawson, two endurance riders whom she was growing rather fond of, she smiled to herself as she imagined herself in their place, riding 900 kilometres in 6 days. A loud crash startled her and she put her book to the side before getting up to see what had happened. She slid her feet into her grey sketchers and draped her house coat around her shoulders to keep her warm before shuffling towards the door and stepping out into the narrow hallway, this was the third time this month she had a break in and she was sick of it, this time she would give the person responsible a piece of her mind;

"_Grab what you can and go before they wake up"_ she heard a voice from her living room say in a hushed voice.

"_I'm going as fast as I can Boss_" another voice replied, both were male and both sounded full grown, luckily, the kitchen was closer to her than the living room, Eira quickly but quietly scurried in, grabbing a large knife before gathering a shaky breath and sneaking up behind one of the men, he was huge, way over 6 feet and he was just pure muscle, he had a long blonde ponytail and Eira immediately regretted her plan to scare the burglars off with her knife as she spotted him holing a large metal club in his hand, no doubt to take care of the home owners if they got involved. Eira gulped and started backing slowly away from the men, back towards the kitchen…

"_Looks like we got a witness eh Johnny?"_ said the tall man as he suddenly turned to her, smirking and brandishing the metal club in his hand, Eira froze in fear before turning on her heel and racing for the door, next to her bedroom door, the tall man bolted after her as she ran down the stairs breathing heavily in fear before opening the emergency fire door and rushing out into the alley at the side of her apartment complex, her housecoat fell from her and was lost in the puddles of rain. Just before the door could shut her pursuer burst through, growling in anger as she ran down the alley way and into the relatively empty streets, the only people out were not the kind you ask for help, mainly hookers and gang members, Eira continued to run and in a blind panic, she ran down the wrong street, coming face to face with a brick wall.

"_Gah! No no no no, there has to be a way out, c'mon Eira think… Oh, Duh, fire escape"_ she said to herself as she jumped up onto the fire escape stairs and began frantically climbing as quick as she could, she could hear the tall man climbing not far from her, causing her to miss a few steps and practically jump up the steps. As she made it onto the roof the rain got heavier, almost drowning her surroundings and causing her to panic and stop to look around. That was when he caught her, grabbing her around the neck with the club in that hand and pulling her back into his chest, his other hand shot up to her mouth, stopping her from screaming out.

"_You really thought you would get away girlie? No one gets away from Hun and the Purple Dragons, though I admit you were pretty fun to hunt down, let's see how well you handle the others hmhmhmhm"_ he said in her ear, panting slightly from the chase, just as he took a step back towards the fire escape, he was struck on the back of the head with something, the knock was hard enough to make him drop Eira and she yelped in surprise and pain as she fell onto the concrete ground in her strappy pyjamas, shivering in the cold.

"_Didn't anyone ever tell you that its rude to hit a lady"_ said a new voice behind the "Hun" guy, Hun growled loudly and turned away from Eira to face the newcomer,

"_Ah, Donatello, where are your pathetic brothers, or did you come alone?" _Hun said, it was obvious from his tone that he was smirking, Eira thought about running at that point but her body wouldn't allow her, she was frozen in place by her fear, Hun might notice and chase her again, or she might run into more of these "Purple Dragons".

"_You think I need help to defeat__ you__? Wow, I musta hit you harder than I thought_" said the other voice again, she still couldn't see him for the rain, and it didn't help that Hun was standing like four feet away, further blocking her view of her supposed saviour.

Hun let out a battle cry as he ran at the other voice, vanishing slightly from her vision into the rain, Eira could hear them fighting not too far away she remained stock still in the storm hoping that nobody would notice her, crouched clumsily on the ground. Suddenly Hun flew right past her, crying out as he fell off the building and landed in a dumpster unconscious. Eira's eyes went wide and she looked for the person who had helped her, but she still couldn't see or really hear too much over the rain.

"_H-hello?"_ she called out shakily, hoping that the person who saved her was still there,

"_Hey, are you ok miss? Did he hurt you?"_ she heard him answer in a smooth gently voice very unlike the two other men she had encountered that night.

"_Um, I-I'm ok…thanks"_ she said, feeling quite pathetic for the way her voice and body shook. She could see a shadow move closer through the rain, he was much shorter than Hun and wasn't so imposing in the way he walked.

"_Uh, Hi I'm Donatello, but you can call me Donny."_ He said and as he stepped into her view she noticed that he wasn't like anyone she had ever met, he was a GIANT FREAKING TURTLE! Eira tried to remain calm and not be judgemental; after all he had saved her life a couple of minutes ago. Donny seemed to be cringing, like he was waiting for something bad to happen, so Eira smiled, trying to calm his nerves,

"_Donny…Thanks for saving me from the Purple Dragon freak, whatshisname, Hun. I'm Eira by the way"_ she said getting up and offering her hand to shake, her voice no longer shakey.

"_Eira, It's nice to meet you, y'know most people scream when they meet my brothers or me, why didn't you?" _he said, taking her hand and shaking it gently while smiling back at her. Eira sighed before answering quietly,

"_I'm not exactly the most popular person; I guess It doesn't matter about appearances, its what's inside that counts right?"_ she said, finishing her sentence with a small smile.

"_Pfft, could you tell that to every other human? Do you want me to walk you home Miss Eira"_ he said, still being very gentle and calm, which also helped to relax Eira.

"_oh, I don't think that's such a good idea, they looted my apartment, I think I'll stay at one of the shelters tonight, it's easier than sleeping in a broken apartment, oh, and just call me Eira" she_ said, slightly disheartened at the thought of having to start all over again, getting her window fixed and maybe putting in an alarm system.

"_if you need somewhere to stay for the night your more than welcome to stay the night with my family and I"_ said Donny, almost sounding hopeful of the company.

"_Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna be a burden to you, you know"_ she said uncertainly, no one had ever invited her to stay at their house, let alone a stranger who had just recently thrown a purple dragon off a roof to save her.

"_Its no burden at all, c'mon lets get you in and you can dry off and get a heat, you must be freezing"_ he said before leading her back down into the alley and down a manhole, which Eira immediately questioned, after Donny explained everything, however, Eira followed contenly.


	3. Morning Routines

**Ok so I am really, really sorry about the delay but I have been struggling to get my laptop to cooperate, Its full of soooooooo many viruses that it can barely work long enough for me to upload anything, never mind type a chapter (that's why this one is so short) and also I have applied and been accepted to do Maths, Psychology and Sociology at Ayrshire College in Scotland ( where I live) so WOOHOO for me. Aaaand of course it wouldn't be the same if I didn't have some sad news to share with Ya… My cat had to be put down on the 1****st**** July **

**He came home on Monday after being out for almost a week( which wasn't uncommon for him) with a sore mouth, I had been left at home alone for a week to look after the animals while my family were on holiday so I took him to the vets on the bus and found out a few hours later that he had a broken lower jaw and a raging infection, it was either put him down or put him through multiple operations and tape his jaw shut for 7 weeks with a tube shoved down his throat. I couldn't do that to him so I chose to have my baby put down. **** This chapter was more a dedication to him than anything else, if I can keep him alive through fanfiction then he will never really be gone right?… anyway enough of that. This is just a short chapter explaining a little more of what Eira is like and what her apartment is like. If you would like to PM me I could give you my Twitter/Facebook and you could have a look at my drawn plan for it **** ANYWAYS Enjoy and review xxx**

**This is thinking**

_This is Speech_

This is phone calls

Eira woke with a start. "_What a weird dream_", she said, rubbing the sleep out of her hazel eyes and pulling herself out of bed. Slipping her feet into some yellow flip flops, Eira made her way out of her bedroom and into her bathroom next door. She turned on her shower, slipped out of her strappy pyjamas and got in, immediately relaxing as the warm water flowed over her stiff muscles and joints.

'**I always have such strange dreams after watching new movies. I guess I'm just a bit weird'** she thought with a small smile. Ever since she was young she could remember having strange dreams, usually after she had watched a new movie. Unfortunately for Eira, her brain was a bit like a switch, either completely uninterested or utterly obsessed. It was a bit unhealthy really, especially when she became obsessed with certain things, like Transformers for example, that had been her biggest obsession since she was about 8.

"_Hmph, Giant turtles indeed, that's definitely one for the book"_ she said as she turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a large cream towel around her and making her way back to the bedroom, purple hair dripping water everywhere. She got dressed into her casual wear, A white blouse with a black V-neck woolly jumper, denim skinny jeans and black ugg boots. She put on a little make-up, making large flicks from the corner of her eyes with her liner and headed to the kitchen. She pulled out a drawer below the table and took out a notebook and pen and began noting down her dream while she could still remember it. When she had finished, she moved to a cupboard next to the window and pulled out a bowl and some cereal, Crunchy nut was her favourite this month, and she made a half bowl of it with milk before taking it to the table and plonking herself down on one of the wooden chairs. She ate quickly, placing her bowl in the sink and checking the time on her rooster clock.

**8:25**

She would have to leave in 15 minutes.

Eira made her way through the kitchen and into her living room, it was small and under-decorated with only a 3 person couch, a sheepskin rug in front of her coal burner( which she had asked her aunt to bring over from Scotland on her boat) and an old 32" TV. As she walked around the couch she noticed a black blob curled up on one of the arm rests and smiled happily,

"_Morning sleepy boy, when did you get home?"_ she asked the black cat, knowing she would get a purr out of him for it. She rubbed behind his ear and sat down next to him, he immediately moved onto her lap and brushed against her happily, purring loudly while he did, before settling down and curling up again, still purring. Eira grabbed the remote from the other arm rest and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels.

"Crime rates have doubled in the last –

27 are missing –

The two men involved in the murder have been –

And Mr Smith's family have been left devastated "

She turned it off again with a sigh and a frown, sitting the remote down she turned to her cat and smiled

"_there's never anything good on anyway, I think I'll just go to college early and meet Marzia before class. See ya later Sammy._" She said, moving Sammy onto another cushion and heading towards the front door, she grabbed her marvel comics shoulder bag and headed out, locking the door behind her.

**Ok so you see what I mean about the shortness… yeah, ill hopefully be able to update more on the college computers when I start in September, but until then I will just keep writing everything in my notebook. **

**Review Please, tell me whatcha think Xx**


End file.
